


守护暖光之影

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2019.8.28）注意：修伯特和菲尔双向单箭头前提下的抹布x菲尔→修伯特x菲尔抹布情节很多！慎点！资深抹布爱好者表示，抹布是感情发展中的必要环节【支离破碎发言梗概：皇女登基后菲尔作为前宰相之子被一些家伙视作眼中钉，其中还有人跑去找修伯特讨主意。修伯特心里想着我老婆是那种人吗嘴上却管不住自己，结果间接导致菲尔被抹布（修伯特：我杀我自己）。后半是甜甜的修伯特x菲尔。菲尔的名字太难打了我全篇打错几十次！





	守护暖光之影

01  
“我真想不通！为什么皇帝陛下会把那个男人留在身边！”  
一阵粗俗的骂声伴着高脚杯被摔得粉碎的声音一起涌进修伯特的耳朵，让他不由得皱了皱眉头。  
他默默抿了一口唇边的酒，越发觉得那群只会借着酒劲发泄不满的家伙实在不配享用这样的好酒。  
更何况，他们感到不满的对象是……  
“那个男人明明是陛下亲自下令处刑的逆贼之子，却还有脸堂而皇之地接受陛下的任命！这种人怎么可能对陛下没有二心……修伯特大人也是这么认为的吧！”  
若是平时他们自己嚷嚷也就罢了，没想到今天竟然还敢把话题抛到自己这里来，修伯特在心里冷笑一声，面上却毫无动摇地晃了晃手里的酒杯，看着那酒红色的液体在灯光下微微摇曳。  
“陛下自有考量，岂是我等能擅自揣测的。”  
言下之意，就是让他们不要再多嘴。  
可这群自认对艾黛尔贾特“忠心耿耿”的激进青年丝毫没有察觉修伯特话里的意思，仍旧不依不饶地抱怨着。  
“菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔那家伙！绝对对陛下有不忠之心！”  
“说得对！就算他迫于形势选择追随陛下，他的存在自身已经会让那些曾经跟着前宰相造反的家伙觉得自己还有机可乘了！”  
“没错没错！这种人留在陛下身边太危险了！”  
想不到借着酒劲，这群人都敢直呼现今帝国宰相的大名了。明明在公开的场合，连在那家伙面前抬头的胆子都没有。  
修伯特越来越觉得自己出席这种私人聚会真是在浪费时间，但他作为艾黛尔贾特的心腹，还是有必要听听这些“胡言乱语”的。只不过随着出席的次数变多，这群只有嘴上功夫厉害的小子好像开始把他当做同伴了，这点实在是让修伯特有点头疼。  
菲尔迪南特怎么会是他们口中那种人呢？修伯特本人最了解不过了。  
从青梅竹马到士官学校的同学，再到在艾黛尔贾特身边共事的同事，他们的关系一直在变，却也一直没什么变化。  
和工于心计的修伯特不一样，菲尔迪南特的作风始终光明磊落、堂堂正正，也正因如此他时常看不惯修伯特的手段，总是与修伯特发生冲突。在外人眼里，他们或许是一对感情很不好的搭档吧。  
但作为帝国宰相，菲尔迪南特可以说是尽职尽责、完美无缺的。  
他在外表现得是那么无懈可击，甚至常常让修伯特感到头疼。  
毕竟面对这样一个总是堂堂正正地摆出公事嘴脸面对自己的人，修伯特要如何才能将自己的好意传达到他的心里呢？  
是的，修伯特一直对菲尔迪南特抱有好感。但他是个公事永远大于私情的男人，况且他也不觉得那个正人君子会喜欢上自己这种人。  
虽然这么说，他们私下里接触时修伯特还是旁敲侧击地暗示过菲尔迪南特几次。但不知是自己的暗示过于隐晦还是对方过于迟钝，他似乎从未理解过修伯特的真意。  
想到这里，修伯特不由感到一阵头疼，身边那群家伙还在聒噪地吵个不停，让他更加不耐烦起来。  
“看他那么不顺眼，”他有些控制不住情绪地突然开口，“让他吃点苦头就是了。”  
修伯特说完便起身离开，把那群因为他唐突发言瞬间安静下来的家伙甩在了脑后。  
“哈哈哈……修伯特大人真会开玩笑……”  
半晌，才有人尴尬地笑了两声，打破了这阵沉默。  
以此为信号，他们纷纷露出僵硬的笑容解散了。  
但只有一个人，长久地盯着修伯特离开的方向沉思着。

02  
再过不久就是帝国统一芙朵拉的纪念日了。当天皇宫里会举办盛大的仪式和宴会，身为现任帝国宰相，菲尔迪南特是肯定要露个脸的。  
他近来一直在芙朵拉境内四处奔波，好不容易工作告一段落，连喘口气的时间都没有，便马不停蹄地赶回了首都。  
总算是赶在纪念日前回到首都的菲尔迪南特只来得及换了身衣服，就不得不拖着疲劳的身体出席了纪念仪式。他甚至无暇与并肩站在艾黛尔贾特身边的修伯特说上几句话，一直保持着标准的贵族式微笑迎接着每一位来宾。  
好不容易捱到晚上的宴会，等艾黛尔贾特致辞完毕，他才终于有机会躲进宴会厅一角喘了口气。  
“堂堂帝国宰相，竟然在公开场合露出这种不像样的样子，你身为贵族的骄傲都哪去了？”  
仿佛是瞅准这个空隙，修伯特沉稳中带着讥讽的声音从背后冒了出来。  
菲尔迪南特连头都没回，他早就习惯了修伯特损起人来毫不客气的口气，也早就习惯了修伯特的故意“找茬”。  
“宫内卿阁下才是，这种时候怎么可以不随侍在陛下身边？”  
菲尔迪南特故意顶了修伯特一句，这才回过头来，在脸上摆出一贯余裕的微笑……至少他自己是这么认为的。  
修伯特像是这才有机会看清菲尔迪南特的样子，竟没有像以往那样继续回嘴，而是微微蹙着眉头盯着他打量起来。  
菲尔迪南特因为这阵沉默莫名地不自在起来，正不知该说什么，却见修伯特认真地说道：“看来这阵子辛苦你了。”  
这下菲尔迪南特更加混乱了：一贯说不出什么好话的修伯特竟然在关心自己？今早的太阳是从西边出来的吗？  
“不过你好歹是帝国宰相，出席这种重要的场合总该注意一下仪容吧？”修伯特突然凑近了些，在菲尔迪南特耳边小声说，“你有黑眼圈了，公爵阁下。”  
还没等菲尔迪南特有所反应，修伯特就被艾黛尔贾特叫走了。他留下一句“待会见”便消失在了人头攒动的会场里。  
“…………那个家伙！”  
菲尔迪南特愣了好一会儿，才丝毫不符合自己形象地低声骂了一句。  
修伯特低沉磁性的声音仿佛还在耳边回荡，让菲尔迪南特竟觉得有些恍惚。  
他赶快抬手摸了摸脸，想确认自己没有因为刚才的一切涨红了脸。发现自己脸上的温度还算正常后，他才悠悠长叹一口气。  
“狡猾的家伙……”  
菲尔迪南特又小声抱怨了一句，目光却仍旧无法离开修伯特消失的方向。  
看来今天自己真的不在状态，这样下去，搞不好会让多年的隐藏功亏一篑。  
是的，菲尔迪南特一直在心底藏着对修伯特的爱慕之情。

又愣了一会儿，菲尔迪南特这才摇了摇头，打算给自己拿杯酒转移一下注意力。可没想到一伸手，却撞在了另一只手上。  
“宰相大人！十分抱歉！”  
那个正好和菲尔迪南特看中同一个目标的男人吓了一跳，赶快后退两步，毕恭毕敬地低下了头。  
“不，是我没留神，你不用道歉。”  
菲尔迪南特记得这个人好像是修伯特的部下，便挥了挥手让他不必紧张，拿起那杯酒又回到角落里去了。  
他也不知修伯特什么时候会回来，只好缩在刚才的角落里，有些纠结地等着。  
可是突然间，菲尔迪南特感到一阵没来由的眩晕。  
他赶快伸手扶住身边的桌子，试图等这阵不适自主消退，可是收效甚微。  
菲尔迪南特并没有察觉什么不对劲，只当自己是最近过度疲劳了。他觉得去院子里吹吹风或许会好一些，便脚步踉跄地向外走去，可刚走到门口便脚下一软，险些摔倒在地。  
“阁下！”  
千钧一发之际，一双有力的手扶住了菲尔迪南特摇摇欲坠的身体。可是现在的他就算把那个不久前还打过照面的男人收进眼里，一片混沌的大脑也没有余力去理解对方是谁了。  
“阁下，您需要休息，我送您去休息室。”  
那个声音似乎是从很远的地方传来的，仿佛带着回音一般在菲尔迪南特脑海里回荡着。可别说理解这句话的意思了，现在的菲尔迪南特根本无法做出任何像样的回应。  
菲尔迪南特仍然努力想找回明晰的思维，却无法阻止身体变得越来越沉。他甚至没有察觉自己正在这个男人的搀扶下远离喧闹的会场。  
逐渐陷入泥沼的意识里，唯一还朦胧地留存着的，是修伯特最后离开时的背影。  
“修伯特……”  
菲尔迪南特甚至不知自己是否唤出了声，便彻底失去了对身体的掌控，意识沉入了一片无尽的黑暗中。

片刻后，当修伯特回来的时候，那个角落里已经没有了任何人的身影。

03  
男人暂时停下了脚步，直到确认臂弯中的菲尔迪南特彻底昏死了过去，才重新把他架上肩头，笑着向空无一人的幽深长廊走去。  
片刻前，就是他瞅准菲尔迪南特心不在焉的空档，在酒杯里下了药。  
虽然一切都是临时起意，但过于顺畅的发展让他不由觉得，这一切都是天意。  
“是的，我做的没错……”男人的声音有些颤抖，但他不停地找理由说服着自己，“这个男人是不应该出现在陛下身边的人……这个男人不配与修伯特大人共享陛下的信任……”  
男人像是被自己的话语催眠了一样，越说越有底气。  
他来到一间偏僻的休息室，一脚踹开大门走了进去。这里是他和几个同僚工作时经常偷懒的地方，他也算是熟门熟路。  
男人把失去意识的菲尔迪南特丢在柔软的沙发上，从房间一角的橱柜里翻出几瓶他们藏在这里的烈酒猛灌了几口——说实话，对一国的宰相做这种事，他还是有些紧张。  
灼热的感觉顺着喉咙一路向下，酒精的作用立刻在男人的身体里发酵，让他渐渐把犹豫和迟疑抛到了脑后。  
“是修伯特大人说的……‘让他吃点苦头’。”  
男人的嘴角扯起了一个扭曲的弧度。他用力把喝干的酒瓶砸碎在地上，靠近了不省人事的菲尔迪南特。  
“那么，我该怎么做呢……”

菲尔迪南特还在昏昏沉沉地睡着，男人给他用的药很强，一时半会是不可能醒来的。  
男人努力运转着不太灵光的大脑，思考怎么做才能最大程度地让菲尔迪南特难堪。  
“去找个女人来，诬陷他酒后乱性……不，这样不够。”  
男人在房间里来回踱步，眼神一个劲往菲尔迪南特身上乱瞟，不久后突然停了下来。  
因为怕被发现，男人并没有点灯，此时空中那轮明月刚巧摆脱了云层的遮掩，重新洒下了皎洁的月光。  
月光透过敞开的窗户照进来，正好将男人的影子投射在菲尔迪南特的身上，让他看起来像是被黑影吞没了一样。  
虽然已经很久没有上过战场，但菲尔迪南特毕竟曾是冲锋陷阵的骑士，至今也不曾疏于锻炼，身体十分结实，刚才把没有意识的他弄到这间休息室来也没少让男人费功夫。  
在这一路的纠缠中，菲尔迪南特的一身华服都被扯乱了，外衣滑脱了一半，里面的衬衫也早已凌乱不堪，隐隐露出了锁骨和小腹。他那一头柔软的橙色长发散乱在靠垫上，映衬着他的脸色，仿佛比往常更苍白了几分。  
男人直勾勾地盯着沉睡的菲尔迪南特，没有察觉自己的呼吸正变得急促起来。他颤抖着伸出手挑起菲尔迪南特的衬衫下摆，像是控制不住自己的动作一样将手探进了他的衣服里。  
接触到菲尔迪南特有些汗湿的结实胸膛的一刹那，被睡魔控制的他不由发出了一声轻哼，把男人吓了一跳。男人慌忙收手，却不小心把菲尔迪南特的衣襟都扯开了。衬衫顺着他起伏的胸膛滑落，露出了白皙的肌肤。  
烈酒影响着男人的思考，让他感到眼前一阵一阵的模糊。但唯有菲尔迪南特在月光下显得惨白的肌肤烙印在他的眼里，让他挪不开目光。  
菲尔迪南特被男人的影子笼罩，只有半张脸暴露在月光下；他的嘴唇微张，看起来十分滑润；结实的胸膛正微微起伏着，两粒小小的突起软塌塌的；清晰可见的腹肌上，小巧的肚脐仿佛化作了一个黑洞，吸引着男人的目光无法离开。  
男人这才察觉到，自己勃起了。  
“嘿，这样也不错不是吗……”  
他舔了舔发干的嘴唇，又开了一瓶烈酒灌进喉咙里，然后伸出有些颤抖的手，抚上了菲尔迪南特暴露在月光下的肌肤。

他揉捏着菲尔迪南特的侧腰，一双手一寸一寸地上移，顺着他结实的躯干移到了胸口，略一停顿，便像是迫不及待一样把玩起了菲尔迪南特的乳头，直到那两粒突起在手中硬了起来。可即使玩成这样，菲尔迪南特也没有醒来的迹象，只是偶尔会发出几声条件反射般的呻吟或喘息。这让男人也大胆了起来，他单手揽住菲尔迪南特的后腰，把他的身体抬了起来，然后褪下了他紧致的外裤。  
男人一手扶着菲尔迪南特，另一只手则顺着脊柱向下摸索进了内裤里，把玩起了菲尔迪南特结实的屁股。他嘴上也没闲着，几乎是毫不迟疑地把菲尔迪南特的乳头含进嘴里，用舌头拨弄、舔舐，用牙齿轻咬，最后又整张嘴用力吮吸起来。菲尔迪南特虽然还是没有醒来，但是身体却自行产生了反应，后仰着的身体在男人手中微微颤抖起来，沉睡中原本安稳的呼吸也开始凌乱。  
男人忍不住更加兴奋，不知不觉间，他们的身体已经紧贴在了一起。他早已把菲尔迪南特的双腿分开，此刻自己的下体就顶在菲尔迪南特的胯间。菲尔迪南特的私处随着他的动作不断摩擦着他的身体，让男人的性器涨得越来越大。  
像是终于无法忍受那里被裤子禁锢，男人暂时放开了菲尔迪南特，三两下解开腰带，露出挺立着的性器，就对着菲尔迪南特使劲撸了起来。  
不多时，一股温热的淡白浊液便溅射在菲尔迪南特的脸上。但男人还不满足，他饥渴地扒开了菲尔迪南特的内裤，把他仍旧软软的性器也暴露在了空气里，然后抬起菲尔迪南特的双腿，找到了那个仍旧紧闭的肉穴。

男人并非没有性爱的经验，但此刻爆发的性欲让他失去了理智，根本不想再浪费哪怕一秒钟的时间。他眼里布满了血丝，呼吸急促而沉重，用沾满精液、微微打颤的拇指抠进了菲尔迪南特的后穴。  
昏睡中的菲尔迪南特发出了一声模糊的呻吟，让男人瞬间感到一阵快意。他用拇指抠弄着菲尔迪南特的后穴，刚打开了一个不大的开口，便迫不及待的递上了自己的性器。  
菲尔迪南特还未被充分扩张的后穴仍然很紧，但这也无法阻碍男人旺盛的欲求。他也不管菲尔迪南特的身体都痉挛了起来，强硬地往他的身体里插。  
沉睡中的菲尔迪南特毫无抵抗能力，整个身体更是软得不成样子，他从未被人进入过的后穴无法反抗男人的进攻，失去大脑指挥的内壁很快就屈辱地败下阵来，只能任凭男人一寸一寸地深入。  
等到自己杂乱的阴毛都覆盖住了菲尔迪南特的小口，男人终于满意地长舒一口气，然后扶住他的腰，大力抽送起来。他越来越兴奋，甚至觉得这样都还不够带劲，干脆两手用力抓住菲尔迪南特的大腿，以保证自己每一分力都能传达给他酥软的身体。  
这种动作总算是见效了，男人在侵犯菲尔迪南特的过程中感到了无比的快感。这次的高潮和刚才撸的那一发完全无法相提并论，那一刹那他忍不住瞪大了布满血丝的双眼，尽数射进了菲尔迪南特的体内，让未恢复意识的菲尔迪南特嘴里都不禁漏出了几丝呜咽。  
“哈哈，没想到宰相大人干起来这么带劲……！”  
男人兴奋地笑着，汗水都滴落在了菲尔迪南特的小腹上。  
他随手抹了一把汗，把菲尔迪南特柔软的身体翻了个个，扶着他高高翘起的屁股，开始了第二次进犯。

04  
菲尔迪南特醒来时，只感觉到自己身体从里到外都被一种异常的热度所笼罩，却不知到底发生了什么。  
他脑子里仍旧昏昏沉沉的，想不起来自己失去意识前发生过什么。和一片混沌的大脑不同，整个身体却莫名的发烫，一种不断上涌的奇怪冲动让他的思维更加混乱，不知道自己的身体究竟出了什么问题。  
不知为何，他有种正骑在马上颠簸的感觉，身下有什么正有节奏地冲撞着自己的屁股。视线不停地晃动，让本来就还有些迷离的目光更看不清这一片漆黑的地方到底是哪里。  
就在这时，下腹部传来一阵不知该如何形容的冲击感，让他控制不住地惊呼出声，整个人不由打了一个激灵。  
“咿……啊！”  
一阵冷风吹来，让菲尔迪南特的大脑清醒了些，可是紧接着，自己身体上正发生着的事态让他陷入了另一种混乱。  
自己的身体里，正被什么人侵入着。那个人正奋力搅动着菲尔迪南特的内道，一下一下地用力撞击着自己的私处。那个人从后方顶撞着自己的身体，把倒卧在沙发上的菲尔迪南特推进了一堆松软的靠垫里，他便条件反射地伸手抓紧了那些软垫，把令人难堪的声音也尽数藏了进去。  
菲尔迪南特试图挣扎，但虽然头脑醒了，身体却还被药效支配着，让他用不上力。不仅如此，哪怕只是轻轻的几个动作，也让留在身体里的那不知什么东西刺激着内壁的各个角落，带给大脑种种莫名的冲击。  
“不……不要……！放开、我……咿……呜嗯……！”  
即使面对千军万马袭来菲尔迪南特也未曾如此失态，体内被玩弄的异样感让他无法保持冷静，只能发出混杂着呻吟的悲鸣。他想要用手撑起身体，刚想施力却冷不丁又被顶到一处敏感带，后腰伴随着自己都觉得淫乱的轻呼声，立刻又软了下来。  
“哈哈哈，没想到宰相大人竟然能发出这么悦耳的声音。”  
那个声音让菲尔迪南特隐约回想起了失去意识之前发生的事，但这只是让他更加无法理解现状。  
“为、为什么……不要……啊！那、那里……不……！”  
那个男人听到菲尔迪南特的声音，却反而更加来劲。他也不停下抽插，只是伸出一只手按住了菲尔迪南特的脑袋，不让他继续挣扎。  
“这只是一个警告，宰相大人。”男人淫笑着扯住菲尔迪南特的长发逼他抬起头，口气里的戏谑让他倒吸了一口冷气，“因为你平时实在太嚣张了，逆贼之子。”

不知为何，这句话竟然让菲尔迪南特找回了一丝冷静。  
他知道一直有很多人因为自己的身份看自己不顺眼，只是没想到竟然有人会做出这么出格的事。  
“不过我也差不多厌倦玩弄没有知觉的你了，宰相大人。”男人没有察觉菲尔迪南特的变化，他俯下身子，又在菲尔迪南特身上乱摸起来，“让我多听听你可爱的声音吧。”  
但已经摸清状况的菲尔迪南特不想屈服于这个男人的淫威，他咬紧了牙关，不肯再因男人的玩弄发出一声呻吟。  
男人似乎并未因菲尔迪南特这微妙的反抗感到不满，反而邪恶地笑了起来，伏在菲尔迪南特身上抚摸着他的下腹和屁股。  
“事到如今就别挣扎了……你看你惹人怜爱的小肚子，再看看你像个女人一样湿成一滩的下面，就别装出一副高洁的样子了。”  
看到菲尔迪南特的脸色在听到这句话后变得惨白，男人更得意了。  
“这次要不要试试用上面的嘴来尝尝？”  
不等菲尔迪南特回答，男人就退了出来。菲尔迪南特的身体还无法自由活动，只能喘着粗气看着男人默默走到自己身边，然后掐住了自己的脖子。  
呼吸不畅让菲尔迪南特感到眼前都冒出了金星，他拼尽全力才抬起手，却无力把那只钳住自己脖子的手扒开。男人无视了他的挣扎就递上了自己的胯下，见菲尔迪南特紧闭着嘴不肯就范也不多说什么，随手抄起刚才喝了一半的酒瓶，毫不犹豫就对着菲尔迪南特砸了下去。菲尔迪南特感到眼前一黑，险些又晕了过去，不禁发出一声痛呼，张开了嘴。  
没有放过这个机会，男人把自己还未软下去的性器用力塞进了菲尔迪南特的嘴里。  
嘴里被塞进又涨又臭的性器，令菲尔迪南特只能发出含混不清的闷哼。又涩又骚的味道在嘴里蔓延，让他感到一股想要呕吐的冲动，可这也全被那根粗壮的棒子堵在了嗓子眼里。  
男人紧紧抓着菲尔迪南特的脑袋，不让他逃走，使劲把自己的性器往他的嘴里深入。他那根肉棒刚刚在菲尔迪南特的身体里尽情发泄过，却丝毫没有软下去的迹象，反而因为摩擦着菲尔迪南特的口腔和舌头又涨了起来。  
挺立的龟头抵住了菲尔迪南特的喉咙，却还不知罢手，继续深入着，竟然捅进了他的喉管。一种无法言说的刺激冲上菲尔迪南特的脑顶，让他忍不住翻起了白眼。  
“哈，真想让大家看看你现在的样子！”  
看到菲尔迪南特的反应，男人发出了嘲弄的笑声。他死死按着菲尔迪南特的脑袋，对着他的嘴就抽动了几下，又是一股酸涩的精液被排出，直接射进了他的嘴里。  
男人射完就放了手，菲尔迪南特本能地想从男人身边逃开，一个不小心还没完全恢复行动能力的身体就摔在了地上。但此刻他根本没有余裕去关注身体的疼痛，只是蜷缩在地面上，剧烈地咳着、干呕着，可这样根本无法排净那些直接射入喉管的精液。不多时，菲尔迪南特就因为这阵挣扎再度失去了力气，软绵绵地瘫在了地上。  
“切，早这么老实不就好了。”  
男人下意识地踹了菲尔迪南特几脚，这才拎起浑身无力的他，把他甩回沙发上。他不客气地再度掰开菲尔迪南特的两腿，又一次进入了他。  
菲尔迪南特的身体里已经没有了一丝力气，他甚至无力转头去看男人狰狞的笑脸。  
在男人歇斯底里的大笑声中，羞耻、恍惚、不甘、恐惧……种种情绪冲击着菲尔迪南特的大脑，让他几近失神。  
“呵呵呵，这样修伯特大人也会开心吧？”  
那个熟悉的名字跳进耳中的一瞬间，本已没了什么反应的菲尔迪南特不由颤抖了一下，一滴泪水终于逃离了眼眶的束缚，顺着脸颊滑下。。  
他红肿的双唇上下开合，似乎在说着什么，却连吐出口的喘息和呻吟都微弱得无法被任何人的耳朵捕捉。  
“修伯特……”  
视线的尽头，一个仿佛被漆黑笼罩的身影悄然闪现。

05  
修伯特回到会场却不见了菲尔迪南特的身影，不由皱了皱眉头。  
他认为菲尔迪南特只是临时走开，但不知为何，心里总有一丝不祥的预感。而这股预感在他一脚踢到一支掉在地毯上的高脚酒杯后，变得更加浓郁了。  
那预感催动着修伯特敏锐的思考能力，迅速把那些看似不起眼的小事连接在一起，引向一个令人有些不安的可能性。  
修伯特没有犹豫，甚至早在思考结束前他便已经迈出了步子。  
他保持着不至于跑起来的速度快速穿行在没什么人的庭院和长廊中，锐利如刀的眼神扫过每一个角落，耳朵则捕捉着空气中的每一丝风吹草动。  
一番搜寻后，他终于察觉到了某个房间里传出的不对劲响动。  
意识到可能发生了什么，修伯特不做多想，悄无声息地推开了那扇木门。  
映入他眼帘的，是双眼无神、衣不蔽体地瘫在沙发上的菲尔迪南特，还有仍然插在他的身体里抽动着的男人的背影。他看到菲尔迪南特双唇翕动，瞬间便明白那是在呼唤自己，可却不确定菲尔迪南特那双眼里是否真的看到了自己。  
修伯特根本没有任何犹豫便抬起了手，紫黑的光芒瞬间缠绕上那个男人的身体，把他甩飞了出去。即便是理智几乎断线的现在，修伯特对魔法的操控仍旧完美无缺，丝毫没有伤到和男人连在一起的菲尔迪南特。  
男人发出了痛苦的惨叫，挣扎着抬起头来，却看到修伯特几步便挪到沙发边，揽住了菲尔迪南特险些滑落的身体。  
“修伯特大人……为什么！”  
“闭嘴。”  
伴随着冷若冰霜的话语一同射向男人的，是又一道魔法的暗光。这次修伯特没有手下留情，那个男人甚至连惨叫都没发出就彻底告别了这个世界。

修伯特不再理会房间一角焦黑的尸体，低头把菲尔迪南特扶回沙发上。  
菲尔迪南特还处在半失神的状态，压根没有察觉刚才这里发生了什么。他的身体微微打着摆子，那个头一次被人打开的小口里，不属于他的体液正缓缓淌出，滴落在昂贵的地毯上。  
修伯特皱了皱眉，脱下外衣打算给菲尔迪南特遮一遮，没想到刚一接触到他几乎合不拢的双腿，菲尔迪南特就惊慌地挣扎起来。  
“不……住手……不要……！”  
看起来他完全没有认出眼前的人是谁，还不太听使唤的身体缩成了一团，像个孩子一样颤抖着哀鸣起来。  
“菲尔迪南特，冷静点。”修伯特暂时抽回手，但始终留意着菲尔迪南特的每一个动作，随时准备再撑住他摇摇欲坠的身体，“是我，修伯特。”  
“修伯特……？”  
菲尔迪南特对这个名字有了反应，小心翼翼地抬起头，在一片昏暗中打量着修伯特。他好像还是看不太清，竟然微微凑了上来，拉住了修伯特的衣角仰视着他。  
修伯特不由得手一抖，但还是忍住了把这样不设防的菲尔迪南特抱进怀里的冲动。  
“修伯特……”菲尔迪南特就这么看着修伯特，前一秒还有些欣喜的眼神里却突然挂上了几分忧郁和畏惧，“你讨厌我吗？”  
“你在说什么胡话。虽然你平时确实有点烦人……”  
“那个人说，他做这种事你会高兴的……”菲尔南迪特像是根本没期待修伯特的回答，没等他说完就像自言自语一样低下了头，“果然……我对你来说只是个眼中钉吗……”  
“你该在意的不是这个吧！你可是刚刚被那个家伙给……！”  
被菲尔迪南特误解、对菲尔迪南特的心疼，以及自己的无心之言对菲尔迪南特造成了伤害的后悔，让修伯特忍不住提高了嗓门。  
“对不起……我知道我很碍眼……对不起……”菲尔迪南特又缩了缩，虽然还没放开抓着修伯特的手，却像蚊子哼哼一样轻声呜咽起来，“可是我……我想待在修伯特身边啊……”  
立刻就明白了菲尔迪南特话里的意思，修伯特突然感觉周围都敞亮了不少。要不是现在的时间场合都不太合适，他非得当场把菲尔迪南特干到把话说清楚不可。  
但是此刻，修伯特只能尽可能压抑住内心的纠结，试探着把菲尔迪南特抱进了怀里。这次，菲尔迪南特没有逃。  
“我从来没有觉得你碍眼。正相反，你的存在对我来说非常重要……于公于私都是……”  
修伯特不觉得这句话是在正面回应菲尔迪南特，而且就算是这个时候，他也不想说什么甜言蜜语。不过想了想，他还是伸出手摸了摸菲尔迪南特有些凌乱的长发。  
但菲尔迪南特好像很接受这样的修伯特，不光手上不再抖了，喉咙里还不由得发出了安心的哼声，往修伯特的怀里钻了进去。  
尽管明白现在的菲尔迪南特不太清醒，修伯特还是忍不住在心里叫了声好。

06  
见菲尔迪南特已经不再害怕，修伯特便用外衣把他从头到脚裹了起来，然后叫来下人简单安排了一下后，直接抱着菲尔迪南特上了马车回自己家。  
他不想被别人看见现在菲尔迪南特的样子，干脆一路把他抱进了自己的卧室才肯放下他。好在最近菲尔迪南特忙于公事瘦了些，并没把修伯特累着。  
一路上大概是因为安下心来，菲尔迪南特又有点恍惚，也没对修伯特的举动有所抵触。等他再度回神，才发现自己已经躺在了修伯特的大床上，而房间的主人正以极为温柔的手法替他擦干净了身子，正在处理身上的伤痕。  
不知是因为脑子还没恢复正常运转，还是因为修伯特的手法太精妙，菲尔迪南特完全没有感到痛楚。他像是觉得房间里的光线刺眼一样微眯起双眼，默默看着修伯特替自己上药，缠上绷带，生怕闹出一点响动打破这梦一样的画面。  
可是他的身体却偏偏不配合，胸腔里搏动的心脏越跳越剧烈，让菲尔迪南特觉得房间里只剩下了自己的心跳声。  
就在这时，修伯特处理完一个伤口抬起了头，正对上了菲尔迪南特直勾勾盯着他看的双眼。  
“你怎么了？”  
“没、没事……！”  
菲尔迪南特赶快抓过一个枕头藏起自己开始发烫的脸。他并不习惯这么温柔的修伯特，感觉心脏有点吃不消，总觉得自己是做梦还没醒。  
可菲尔迪南特还在胡思乱想，修伯特已经开始下手扯他破破烂烂的裤子了。菲尔迪南特吓了一跳，整个人又僵硬了起来。  
“别紧张，我只是要给你清理一下里面。”  
这句话让菲尔迪南特脸上不由得红一阵白一阵，被人内射的经历和要被修伯特清理里面的不同冲击同时袭来，几乎夺走了菲尔迪南特仅剩的一点理智。  
“我……那个……可是……你……”  
修伯特似乎很满足于看到这个连话都说不出来的菲尔迪南特，心情大好地凑得更近了。  
“菲尔迪南特……菲尔。”这个称呼又对菲尔迪南特最后的心理防线发起了一波冲击，让他彻底放弃了思考，“放心交给我。”  
“嗯……好、好的……”  
面对修伯特用这低沉嗓音的劝诱，菲尔迪南特忘记了抵抗，老实地点了点头。

修伯特早已命下人准备好了热水和毛巾，此刻他让浑身赤裸的菲尔迪南特背靠自己坐在自己两腿间，一手扶着他的身子，一手探进了他的私处。  
刚刚被人蹂躏了一番的穴口并没有什么抵抗，轻易就吞进了他的两根手指，他便尽可能不弄疼菲尔迪南特地慢慢前进着，不久指尖便接触到了那股粘稠的液体。  
修伯特一只手轻轻按压着菲尔迪南特的肚子，同时运作起留在里面的手指，将那个胆敢在他之前对菲尔迪南特动手的男人留下的印记清理了出来。  
他满意地听着菲尔迪南特在自己怀里发出了诱人的呻吟，感受着菲尔迪南特脱力柔软的身体在自己臂弯中微微颤动，一时忍不住便轻轻吻了他已经洗净的柔软长发。  
“呜……！”  
就在菲尔迪南特因为这突然的举动吓得哼了一声时，一股有些温热的液体突然滴落在修伯特的手腕上。  
修伯特这才发现菲尔迪南特勃起了，前液正顺着挺立的柱体慢慢滑落。  
“真想不到，你是个这么不知羞耻的人。”  
明明同样是羞辱自己的话，修伯特那带着几分笑意的低语却让菲尔迪南特完全无法招架。他感到自己的肉壁像是献媚一样阵阵收缩，咬紧了修伯特的手指。  
刚刚才体验过那段只有痛苦和耻辱的时间，可此刻的菲尔迪南特却本能地察觉到，自己在渴望修伯特，渴望他带给自己完全不同的感受。  
“修伯特……”菲尔迪南特因为羞耻心而感到口干舌燥，一双手却擅自探向身后，摸索着寻找到了修伯特鼓胀的股间，“你明明也……这么硬了……”  
“你是在引诱我吗，菲尔？”  
修伯特皮笑肉不笑，手上却把菲尔迪南特抱得更紧了些，在他身上蹭了起来。  
“呜……修伯特……”  
眼看菲尔迪南特的脸越来越红，一双水润的眼都有些对不上焦了，修伯特却仍旧不肯让他如愿。  
“说出来。老实说出来，我就给你，菲尔。”  
菲尔迪南特简直要被修伯特逼疯了，但呼之欲出的本能最终还是压过了矜持和理智。  
“想……想要……”他都有些口齿不清了，但还是努力哀求着修伯特，“我想要……修伯特的那里……进到我的里面……”  
知道说出这些已经是让菲尔迪南特清醒后恨不得自杀的程度了，修伯特没有继续刁难他。  
他让菲尔迪南特躺在床上，温柔地分开了他的双腿，一边亲吻着菲尔迪南特身上留下的淤青红肿，一边慢慢地进入了他。  
菲尔迪南特被他挑逗得不可自拔，还没等他开始抽送，已经下意识地自己摇动起了后腰。修伯特无奈地看着菲尔迪南特的样子，心里真想把他干到叫都叫不出声，可考虑到他刚被人侵犯过，修伯特决定这次还是收敛一下。  
修伯特温柔地亲吻、爱抚着菲尔迪南特，诱导着他只靠自己的进出高潮，然后在他忘情的娇声中奋力抽插起来。  
当高潮即将来临，修伯特也顾虑着菲尔迪南特的身体，及时退了出来。可菲尔迪南特并不罢休，已经神魂颠倒的他连吐字都不清楚了，却不依不饶地伸出手抓住了修伯特的手腕。  
“修伯特……我想要……快给我……”  
“真拿你没办法，这次就先这样忍一忍吧，以后就算你求饶我也不会放过你的。”  
说着，修伯特便对着菲尔迪南特满是恍惚神情的那张脸撸了几下，一股脑射在了他的脸上。  
菲尔迪南特像是没有反应过来发生了什么，还伸出舌头舔了舔沾在嘴边的黏液，看得修伯特下体又是一紧。  
“这样你满意了吗？”  
修伯特把菲尔迪南特软得像滩泥的身子抱起来，轻轻吻了吻他温润的嘴唇，听着他嘴里漏出舒服的呻吟声。  
“嗯……修伯特……我……”  
菲尔迪南特艰难地抬起手，爱抚着修伯特瘦削的脸庞，也回应着啄着他的嘴唇。但今晚发生的一切早已透支了他的体力，没来得及说完，他的意识便被袭来的睡魔带走了。  
修伯特默默抱着在自己怀里平稳呼吸着的菲尔迪南特，又低下头吻了吻他的额发，这才让他睡进自己柔软的大床里。  
“晚安，我的菲尔。”  
今后，我会扫清你的所有噩梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 等俩人开始交往了修伯特就不再客气什么玩法都用上了。  
菲尔：“你这个骗子！第一次的时候那股温柔劲儿都去哪了！”


End file.
